Cuentame mas de ti
by Anna.K-chan
Summary: este nuevo fic,es para sacarme un poco de la cabeza el segundo cap. de "predicciones dolorosas".como siempre este es un YohxAnna.espero que les guste y envien reviews.todos seran bienvenidos.chaooo


N/A : Hola queridos amigos. quiero decirles que hice este fic, para tratar de olvidar la asquerosidad que escribí en el segundo capitulo de "Predicciones dolorosas" ,necesitaba saber que en mi cabeza existía todavía un buen futuro para Yoh y Anna. espero que les guste .y manden reviews .

para los chicos que me mandaron reviews por "Predicciones dolorosas" los saludare en el tercer cap. de ese fic.

Ahora si los dejo leer en paz .

saludos. Anna.K-chan

Cuéntame mas sobre ti:

Una hermosa melodía recorría cada centímetro de la pensión Asakura. estas llegaron hasta los oídos de la joven Kyoyama que en esos instantes se encontraba viendo su telenovela favorita .Por alguna razón este peculiar sonido le recordaba las aventuras pasadas hace un año en la aldea apache .apago la tele y siguió deleitándose con la música ,decidió ir en busca del dueño de esas notas musicales. 

Camino por los pasillos de la casa sintiendo la tranquilidad que en ella se posaba ,los amigos de Yoh (y para que mentir de ella también aunque no lo demostrara)siguieron con sus vidas ,iban de visita cada mes pero todavía faltaba un buen rato para la llegada de estos. 

Nada había cambiado en la relación que tenían los jóvenes Yoh y Anna ,seguían si demostrarse sus sentimientos ,que para ser sinceros tenían miedo de enfrenar la respuesta del otro. 

Anna ,paro frente una mesa con fotos de Yoh y sus amigos ,que eran muchas, en donde ella siempre aparecía en un costado apartada del resto. solo había una foto en donde aparecían los dos cada uno con su traje tradicional japonés. se la tomaron en Izumo en un festival después de la llegada de Norteamérica. 

Yoh aparecía feliz como siempre con una mano en la cabeza y la otra en un hombro de Anna ,ella salía preciosa ,pero que importaba si su rostro reflejaba frialdad.(eso pensaba ella).llego a un salón en el lado norte de la pensión ,este no se usaba ,era una especie de bodega ,se guardaban mayormente los muebles de los antiguos habitantes de la casa que murieron tiempo atrás y que sus almas seguían rondando el lugar.

de ahí provenía la melodía .abrió lentamente asomo su cabeza y cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio a su prometido tocando el piano.

de pronto la música ceso 

Yoh: Lo siento si la bulla te molesto-dijo mientras miraba a su prometida que lo miraba en el marco de la puerta

Anna:(avanzo y se paro frente una ventana muy cerca del piano)la verdad no me molesto

Yoh:(sorprendido)en serio?

Anna:(giro un poco para ver el rostro del shaman)por que crees que todo me tiene que molestar???

Yoh: no..lo dije por eso..es solo que como te molestaste en venir ...por eso lo decía

Anna: para serte sincera me sorprendió verte tocando el piano

Yoh: tan tonto soy para ti, que no pensaste que podía tocar el piano-lo dijo en un todo muy frió

Anna: no, es solo que no sabia que tocabas el piano-mostró una leve, casi imperceptible sonrisa, pero que Yoh noto

Yoh:(el también sonrió y la miro fijamente)Es que hay muchas cosas que tu no sabes de mi ,Anna

Anna :(levanto una ceja y cruzo sus brazos)Así, y como cuales serian

Yoh:(cerro la tapa del piano y se levanto para pararse cerca de la itako) como por ejemplo mi color favorito, mi helado favorito, cual es mi palabra favorita, etcétera, podría seguir toda la noche.

Anna: que va!!! 

Yoh: ahhh eso significa que sabes las respuestas a estas preguntas 

Anna:(pensó unos segundos, no sabia nada de Yoh como era esto posible ,pero...) quizás no ,pero seria lo mismo que yo te preguntara cual es mi animal favorito, mi persona favorita y lo que mas deseo en el mundo

Yoh: la ultima puedo contestártela ,lo que tu quieres es tener lujos y una vida tranquila-lo dijo como si fuera tan obvia la respuesta, pero Anna solo puso la mirada en el piso y luego lo miro triste

Anna: te equivocaste completamente, eso no es ni la quinta parte de lo que yo quiero

Esto hizo reflexionar al joven Asakura, como podía ser posible que eso no fuera, si ella lo había dicho tantas veces que se le había quedado grabado desde hace años .

Yoh: en serio no es lo que quieres.

Anna: es en serio

Yoh:(tuvo una idea )espérame un segundo ya vuelvo-y salió del salón corriendo

Anna: que se traerá entre manos.

volvió 10 minutos mas tarde con un cuaderno y dos lápices entre las manos.

Anna: y eso para que !!

Yoh:(se rasco la cabeza con una mano)bueno, es que se me ocurrió que podemos escribir las cosas que nos gustan y después intercambiar las hojas, no te parece bien Annita.-^-^

le sorprendió la idea ,no era mala, era extraña para su gusto, pero quizás era lo que necesitaban para poder tener una relación mas cercana. Para sorpresa de Yoh ,Anna le respondió...

Anna: de acuerdo

Yoh: 0.0 lo dices en serio

Anna: si, es una idea loca, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer

Yoh:(para él eso era suficiente) ahhhh ok, ^^ ,(le tomo las manos)ven siéntate aquí-le corrió una silla que estaba junto una mesa de te y el se acomodo en la silla del frente.

Anna: y dime que pondremos ,pues es mejor contestar las mismas preguntas para así tener claro al final lo que nos gusta a los dos.

Yoh: que inteligente eres Annita, tienes razón.

Anna: deberíamos poner primero los gustos comunes y después los mas profundos. no te parece

Yoh: siii!!!^^,primero tu helado favorito-mientras lo anotaba en el papel

Anna: color y animal favorito, también-ella también lo hacia

Yoh: no olvidemos, palabra favorita ,persona favorita y porque, yyyy, ehhh????-se puso el lápiz en la boca ya no se le ocurría nada mas

Anna: y tu deseo mas grande

Yoh: (la miro con dulzura) tienes razón ,eso también hay que ponerlo. bueno eso es todo. COMENZEMOS!!!!^^

Anna: no tenias que gritar ¬¬

Yoh: jijijijiji es la emoción.

paso una hora ,Yoh, se paseo por todo el salón, se tiro al suelo a escribir, también apoyo el papel en la ventana, en fin izo de todo ,mientras que una concentrada Anna escribía muy meticulosamente cada palabra que iba a poner .

aunque algunas veces retaba a Yoh que intentaba mirar que ponía

Anna: ya vasta Yoh, no espíes

Yoh: . pero es que me falta inspiración Annita ,se buenita y déjame mirar un poquito para yo poder tener una idea de lo que debo poner

Anna: que noooo ya te lo dije claramente ,tu inventas te este juego así que ahora te aguantas.

Yoh: pe..pero...T.T

Anna: nada de perros -se levanto-quizás no debamos escribir mas

Yoh:(la sentó) no...no ...Annnita te juro que no lo hago mas

Anna: esta bien ¬¬

otra larga hora paso. el sol estaba escondiéndose cuando

Anna: TERMINEEEE!!!! ¬//¬

Yoh: esperaaaa...(garabateo una que dos palabras mas y se levanto del suelo-donde había llegado a escribir en la ultima hora)YO TAMBIEN TERMINEEEEE!!!!

Yoh :bien es hora de ...intercambiar

Anna:(miro su papel algo sonrojada)¬//¬ estas seguro

Yoh:(también miro el suyo y tomo aire)ahhhhh!!!! siii ^//^

Anna: a la cuenta de tres lo intercambiamos.

Yoh: si

Anna: lisssto, TRESSSS!!!-y le quito el papel

Yoh: Annita dame el tuyooooo T.T

Anna: fue una broma cálmate ,toma -y le paso su hoja.

los dos se acomodaron en un sillón .

se miraron y abrieron al mismo tiempo sus hojas.

(hoja de Yoh para Anna) 

Helado favorito: Vainilla

Color favorito: Azul 

Animal Favorito: Tigre

Jugo favorito: Naranjas 

Palabra Favorita: Annita

Persona Favorita : Anna 

y porque?: porque gracias a ella soy lo que soy 

Tu mayor deseo: decirle que la amo

(hoja de Anna para Yoh)

Helado favorito: Chocolate

Color favorito: Rojo

Animal favorito: Lobo

Jugo favorito: Uva

Palabra favorita: Yoh

Persona favorita: Yoh

y porque?: por que si no fuera por él me sentiría sola en este mundo

Tu mayor deseo: que sepa que lo amo

Cuando terminaron de leer estaban rojos como tomates ,no sabían que hacer ,hasta que....

Anna: yo ...no ...sabia ....que..........tu color favorito era el Azul °//°

Yoh: jijijijij .....ni yo que le tuyo era el rojo ^//^

Anna: (viendo su reloj) creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir

Yoh: (la miro algo triste) si...eso hay que hacer

Anna: vamos!!(y salió de la sala para dirigirse al segundo piso)

cuando llego su habitación sintió que tocaban la puerta .

Anna: pase

Yoh: hola

Anna: pensé que te habías ido a dormir

Yoh: eso es lo que tu querías hacer

Anna: (lo miro )y tu que deseabas

Yoh: Hablar de lo que acaba de pasar

Anna: (se dio vuelta y miro hacia el cielo) y que acaba de pasar?

Yoh: (se rió por lo bajo en un tono melancólico)sabia que iba a pasar esto

Anna: esto?

Yoh: que te olvidarías de lo que escribimos y seguiríamos tal cual estábamos antes

Anna: eso te molesta?

Yoh: la verdad....mucho

Anna: (sonrió) porque?

Yoh: por que me hace pensar que lo que siento no le importa a nadie y que a pesar de haberlo escrito ,a la persona que iba dirigido ni le inmuto.

Anna: y que es lo que sientes

Yoh: creo que fue claro 

Anna: (se giro y lo miro a los ojos) entonces lo que escribiste iba en serio

Yoh:(la miro sin comprender) y lo que tu escribiste no

Anna:(se cruzo de brazos)yo te pregunte primero

Yoh: (se dirigió a la puerta ,la abrió y dijo mientras salía) nunca antes había dicho algo tan en serio-y se fue

Anna: (se sonrojo y murmuro) yo tampoco... Yoh

la noche estaba trascurriendo sin que ninguno pudiera dormir se habían escrito lo que sentían el uno por el otro y de nada había servido.

La mañana siguiente fue un poco extraña ,desde temprano ,Yoh solo se había dedicado a tocar la misma canción que el día anterior una docena de veces. mientras Anna intentaba ver su teleserie.

de repente la chica golpeo el piso con el puño

Anna: uhhhhhyyyyy esto... se acabo-se levanto y se dirigió al salón donde se encontraba su prometido pero antes fue en busca de algo...

El joven ,estaba molesto, su prometida ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra desde ayer en la noche.

Yoh: como puede ser posible que no me haya dicho nada por lo que escribimos...

Anna: tu tampoco dijiste nada...-entro la itako sin hacer el menor ruido y lo pillo desprevenido

Yoh: Anna, desde cuando estas oyendo 

Anna: desde hace unos 10 minutos pero tu canción no te dejo oír que me asomaba

Yoh: con respecto a lo que oíste...yo....-no termino de hablar

Anna: toma-le entrego algo

Yoh: y...esto-miro extrañado

Anna: es jugo de naranja, tu favorito ,no es así-le sonrió

Yoh: 0//0 je! si...(tomo el jugo) pero ...pensé que se te había olvidado ,como tu hoja esta hay -señalo la mesa de te

Anna: (miro la mesa y luego a su prometido) así es-levanto los hombros en señal de no importarle- pero....

-se acerco a Yoh y le acaricio el rostro.-no necesito un papel ,para recordar lo que ya tengo grabado en mi mente y ...en mi corazón. ^-^

Yoh:(le tomo la mano que hace unos instantes acariciaba su mejilla)lo dices en serio ,Annita

Anna: si, y tu que dices

Yoh: mmmm...que ...-se levanto y rodeo la cintura de la sacerdotisa- quizás si sirvió de algo escribir lo que nos gusta

Anna: (levanto su mirada y rodeo con sus manos el cuello de Yoh) también creo lo mismo.

se besaron lentamente ,los dos estaban felices ,pues este era el comienzo de un verdadero compromiso.

Anna: Yoh?

Yoh: dime, mi Annita

Anna:(recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Asakura) en verdad soy tu persona favorita??

Yoh: ^^ sip 

Anna: y por que ???

Yoh: por que como estaba escrito, soy lo que soy gracias a ti. 

Anna: ahh

Yoh: jijijiji

Anna :(lo miro extrañada) y por que te ríes??

Yoh: por que ahora tengo otro motivo para amarte

Anna: cual?

Yoh: es que tus besos saben a mi jugo favorito.

Anna: Yoh!!!

Fin.

~*~*~*~*~*

N/A

una ultima cosa ,lo de que Yoh tocaba el piano se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba el CD de shaman king."braveheart"


End file.
